1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding die unit.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional die assembly for powder compacting is one having a cylindrical die unit in which a die hole is formed, and columnar upper and lower punches arranged to slide along an inside surface of the die unit. In this die assembly for powder compacting, powder is filled into a cavity space created by the die unit, the lower surface of the upper punch, and the upper surface of the lower punch, and the powder is pressed by the upper punch and lower punch to form a powder compact.
Japanese Patent No. 3444922 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-246497) describes a method of forming a lateral hole in the powder compact by pressing the powder in a state in which a lateral pin is inserted in the cavity space and through the die unit in the direction normal to the pressing direction.